Card Captor Sakura and the Diablo Cards
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: There's a new cardcaptor in town! but who is she and what are this mysterious and very evil cards she is trying captor? And will Sakura and friends have the strenght to help her?
1. Who's that!

Card Captor Sakura   
and the Diablo Cards  
  
Hey Minna! Yes I know "Run for your life!! Aisha started another fic again!!!"  
But don`t worry! I actually plan to finish this one! That is *if* I get some  
good R&R. So please! If you like the fic PLEASE R&R!! and this is my first CCS fic so  
be kind!  
  
Disclaimer: Give me a break! I don`t even own my own computer at this time! What makes you  
think I own *any* anime companies?! But I do own the new people, and i am very proud to say That I *do* own the notorious  
Diablo Cards! What are the Diablo Cards you ask? Well read and find out! And join the Adverture!!  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
The wind howled fiercely around Yue as he flew faster and faster across the moon lit sky. He turned his head slightly   
to see if his persuer was still behind him. He was.  
"Good" he said to himself, but there was no joy in it. Though as long as he got that....creature away from his mistress  
his worries were at least half at ease...  
That night his wouldn`t have ever guessed that things would had turned out this way. He had felt something strange in the air  
that night and went to investigate it. Of course during his transformation and exit, it had somehow woken up his brother,  
Keroberos, who was in his own home blocks away. And you all know by the laws of nature, his Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura, had to  
wake after that. And so he was forced to let them accompany him. When they had arrived at the destination, which uncanningly  
had been Penguan Park, he immediantly took to the skies and started searching. And as luck would have it, he didn`t have to   
search long. Standing, tall and blanced on a single branch of a tree, was a winged human like figure. At first Yue felt his  
defences go down a bit, thinking it was just Ruby Moon. After all, his Mistress had told him that the trio , Spinal Sun,  
Ruby Moon, and their Master Eiol would be visiting soon. But when Yue saw the figure more clearly, he defences were anything  
but down! The being was dark and masculan, unlike Ruby`s fair and feminine form, with strange spiky pure white hair. His   
clothing reminded Yue of the style of Egyptan princes, no top, but a bottom that glitter slightly with gold and black   
material that matched his gold arm and ankle bracelets and the strange red gemed necklace he wore.  
Though it wasn`t his clothes or form that Yue minded, it was his wings that put the Moon guardian on edge. They  
were big, black and bat-like. Like the wings of a demon.  
Then suddenly, as if on cue, the being turned his gazed toward Yue`s direction. He had no time to hide himself and was soon  
face to face with the dark creature. Slitted blue-silver eyes to slitted yellow-golden eyes. Angel...against Demon.  
"Who are you?" Yue inquired, trying staring his opposite down  
The Demon crocked his head a bit and gave a cocky smile that sent chills down Yue`s spine. Yet not from fear, but from the   
sense that he was hiding something.  
"I should be asking the same thing, Little Birdy"  
Yue bite back a growl as a responce to the new nickname.  
"I ask you again, Monster, *who* are *you*"  
Not taking his new nickname lightly, the Demon`s golden eyes flashed with the fires anger and comtept.  
"How dare you call me that?!"  
"How dare you call me *Birdy*?" was the ever so cold responce  
The Demon suddenly let his grin come back and said coolly  
"My mistake. You`re not a bird, you`re a *worm*. A little Worm with wings"  
"Are you going to continue this moratic verbal exchange," Yue said unfazed "..or are you to tell me who you are and what your  
bussiness here is, Monster?"  
"Don`t call me Monster" he growled back  
"I see what I see"  
"You better hold your tougue, Worm! And I answer to no one....but my Mistress"  
"Mistress?!"  
"Yue-san!" Sakura suddenly called from below "Where are you?!"  
"Sakura!" Yue quickly flew a bit down towards her direction, blocking her direction from the Demon.   
The Demon, however, to this action as a preperation to attack, not to defend, and quickly summand a golden energy sword to   
his hand. This shocked Yue very much because the energy that radiated from it felt similar to Yue`s own weapon!  
"What is this magic?!" Yue hissed mentally, suspecting that Clow Reed had made another guardian, and was up to make trouble  
again. But wait! The Demon said that he had a *Mistress* not a Master! What is this?!  
"Well, whatever this is, I am not going to let this monster harm *my* mistress!" and with that Yue summand his own weapon to   
his hands. His silver energy bow shined with great constrast to the Demon`s golden energy sword, making it more tense between  
the opposites. It was as if their *weapons* wanted to fight too!  
"You think you can take me. Bait?" the Demon half chuckled half growled  
"First it was *worm* and now it *bait*? You have either a very limited vocabulary or have been in the company of fishermans  
way too long, Monster"  
"I told you not to call me Monster!!"  
"And as *I* said, I see what I see. And all *I* see is a foul, bat-winged Monster" came the responce as monotoned and plain  
as the coldest of ice  
"Yue-san!!" Sakura called again  
"Yue you dolt!! Where are ya!" Keroberos also yelled  
"Curses! I have to be rid of the creature before they come up here and they`ll both get hurt!" Yue thought fraticly.  
He could feel the strong magic and energy raidating from his apponent and didn`t want neither of his loved ones to be harmed!  
Suddenly without thinking(which is a first for him) he shot an energy arrow at the Demon! Not to hit him persay, but to   
get his attention away from the voices of his friends. The Demon dodged the arrow with ease, not knowing it was just a   
warning shot. And the anger that raidiated from his catlike eyes, told anyone that what he would do would be anything *but*  
a warning!!  
"You shall pay for that Worm!!!!" and then with out any other warning he charged toward Yue, sword raised!  
"Well we`ll just see if you are fast enough!" Yue taunted as he sped towards the distance  
And with that, the chase was on!  
"You come back here!!" the Demon growled picking up speed  
"Do you actually think that saying "You come back here" will actually make me "come back"?" Yue, who was way ahead, inquired  
"Actually no, but I know *this* will!! DESERT FIRE!!!"  
Amazingly a ball of intense fire materalized in the palm of his unoccupied hand!!!  
"What the--!!" but Yue never got to finish his cry as the ball of fire smashed fiersely into the Angel`s back!!!  
The pain he felt was the most intense thing he had EVER felt! Not only did his outsides feel the burn but his insides too!  
"Now I got you!!" The Demon laughed in triuph as he followed the fallen Angel`s body as it hit the roof the a house below.  
The fall on the roof had been a blow to Yue`s body, but he wasn`t ready to give up yet! Soon he was up....well at least  
stuggling to stay up, and was ready to face is apponent again!  
"Don`t you ever know when to quit?" the Demon chuckle evilly as his walked towards him.  
"Well, *that`s* not in *my* vocabulary" Yue chuckled back  
The Demon smile quickly turned into an evil sneer at his enemy`s cockiness  
"Well then, lets just see if the word *DEAD* is there! `Cause that`s what you`re gonna be is a few seconds!!"  
"I don`t so!!" Yue cried throwing his ice daggers at his target!  
The Demon, having no time to dodge or move, could only stand there as the daggers ripped though his torso!!!  
"AAHAHAH!!!!" he cried falling to his knees  
Though Yue had scored a point, he knew the game was *far* from over! He had put everything his had in that last attack, and   
knew that his enemy had more energy than he seemed. Also Yue could feel his own legs crash under him due to his lack power!  
"I will torchor you slowly and painfully for that, Little Worm!!" the Demon growled as the forced himself to stand again  
He then slowly but surely straggered towards Yue`s half fallen body and had his sword ready strike!  
Though Yue knew that that was the end, he still raised his head and looked straight into the demon`s eyes with his own eyes   
filled with pride and determaination!  
"I`m not afriad of you" Yue said in his same calm and cold attitude  
"You soon will be!!" he roared as he struck his sword powerfully at Yue head!!  
It would be an understatement to say that Yue was suprised to find the Demon`s sword halted just a few centimenters from his  
face. He could feel the heat of the sword as it surged and crackled with chaotic magic, but it moved no farther.  
"What is he doing?" Yue thought to himself as he saw the strange look on his enemy`s face "Is he going to kill me or just   
stand there all night?!"  
The look on the Demon`s face was neither of anger nor cockiness, it was of calmness. The same kind of content of one who had   
a dutie to forfill.  
"She calls me"  
the demon`s voice now was so monotone and calm, it reminded Yue so much of his own voice. But then the demon`s cocky smirk  
returned and chuckled  
"Your lucky, Worm"  
And with that he flew off into the night`s sky, without looking back.  
"Hmmmm...`She calls me` he said" Yue pondered as he rubbed he`s swore arm "I wonder who *She* is. His Mistress?"  
"YUE- SAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Sakura cried as she flew down to him "We were sooooo WORRIED!!!!!"  
"I am fine. my Mistress"  
"You don`t look so fine to me, Bucko!!" Keroberos said joining them on the roof "Whatever hit you, hit you HARD!"  
"I said I am fine" Yue repeated, forcing himself to stand   
"No! Don`t move! You`ll only make it worse!" Sakura cried gently and she wrapped her arms tenderly around him " Just rest and  
we`ll take you back to the house. What ever was out there, I think....it`s gone now"  
"Sakura-chan`s right" his lion-like brother agreed "No use screwing yourself up even more by being stubbern"  
"So be it" Yue sighed, finally giving in to his friends wishes "Yet he maybe gone...but for how long..?"  
However, unknow to them, a similar exchange was going in a high tree in Peguan Park between a young girl, her guardian beast,  
and *her* injured human-like companion..... 


	2. New Beginings

Card Captor Sakura and the   
  
Diablo Cards  
  
Well Minna did that first part wet you appetite?? Well if you want more, here it is!!!  
  
And please, Don`t for get to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I really make my life any more pitiful by stating the things that I *don`t* own? Well I`ll just say that Card Captor Sakura is owned by those crazy people at CLAMP along with several other creations. And CLAMP , if you get mad  
  
at me cause I said that you are weird well tough cookies!! If anyone has ever read Wish they would agree with me!  
  
Now on with the adventure!  
  
Author`s note: I am putting a little bit a Japanese in this, but don`t worry, right after they say the phase they say the   
  
english version of it.  
  
Ex: "Yappari! I knew it!!"  
  
But just to let everyone know, *Zettai Yadda* basicly means "This sucks!!"  
  
And that phrase shall be used ALOT in the fanfic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
  
Beautiful isn`t? The feeling of coming completeness. The knowlege that soon the love of your heart, your ichi-ban daisuki, your one true love will be coming back to you. Maybe even to stay. And that....would be the most wonderful gift in the world! Wouldn`t Sakura? *light chuckle* Oh never mind. As you all see, our young(well not so young now) heroin is busy staring into space, probly daydreaming about that oh-so-special someone. Oh! Here comes Tomoyo! Maybe she can snap her out of it, at least for a few minutes.....  
  
"Sakura-chan! Hello? Moshi Moshi?" Tomoyo waved her hand teasingly in front of her best friends face  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said in suprise   
  
"Class has been over for 20 minute now" the dark haired girl giggled  
  
"What?! Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, *really*" Tomoyo took her friend`s hand and pulled her up from her seat "Come on! I know you want to get ready for  
  
Li-kun`s welcome home party!"  
  
Instantly Sakura grabed her school bag and raced out the door calling   
  
"Come on Tomoyo! Hurry up!"  
  
"Goodness!" Tomoyo giggled to herself " I know her way too well!"  
  
The sun was shining beautifully and the weather was warm as Sakura raced out of the school. She had desided to let her hair grow out, and so now it was long, passed her shoulders, and bouncing happily in her bow-tied ponytail as she ran.  
  
"Have you heard from Eiol yet?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo caught up with her  
  
"Actually yes. He told me that he was thinking of building another house and starting highschool here next year"  
  
"He told you all that?" Sakura asked slowing down a bit "When was this??"  
  
"About two days ago" she answered looking away  
  
"You mean his already here?!" this time Sakura stopped completely  
  
"uh...yeah"  
  
"Why didn`t you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked until now..."  
  
Sakura looked closely at Tomoyo`s face. She could of sworn that she was blushing a bit!  
  
"Oh never mind" She said lightly, taking the hint "I`m sure he`ll drop by the house when he has the chance"  
  
"uh...yeah"  
  
Sakura suddenly felt herself suppressing a giggle as she glanced at Tomoyo once more. So many things had happened those last three and a half years since she captored the Last Card and created the Hope Card. Since she, on that very day, told Li Shalon that she loved him. All of her friends had been keeping in contacted with each other since then. Tomoyo and her, writing letters to England and Hong Kong(though it seemed Tomoyo more England and Sakura more Hong Kong) and of course them getting letters back. And soon all of her friends would be together! Well..not all of her friends..  
  
Sakura tried her hardest to bite down a sad sigh as she thought about Meilin. She wouldn`t be coming back to Japan. She had wrote to her some time ago that she was going to school in America and was living with other relatives.  
  
"But I know she`s happy" Sakura thought to herself with a smile. Her smile became even bigger when she remember the picture that also came with the letter. It was a picture of Meilin and her new California school mates. Caucaisan kids African   
  
Americans even a few Latinos and what looked like a couple of Orientals were posing in the pic. Sakura had never seen so many different kind of kids in on place before! And the look on Meilin`s face......pure happiness. Not suprising since she had a *VERY* and I mean *VERY* handsome young man`s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Mark, she had said his name was. And besides she was already in Highschool, by American standers, and said she didn`t feel like taking an exam just to be a lowerclassman  
  
again!  
  
And though Sakura was sad at the fact that one of her best friends where gone, it gave her the greatest of joy to know that she was finally happy. As for Shalon, he had wrote to Sakura that he was glad that his cousin happy too, but a sad at the fact that his best friend and the only person in the mansion his own age was now gone.  
  
"But Syaoran-kun is coming here now!" she reminded herself happily. "And maybe for good!"  
  
"You got that Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Huh?" was all she could say  
  
"You weren`t listening were you?"  
  
"uh....."  
  
"Yappari! I thought so!" the other sighed then repeated "Be at my house by 6:00. No later!"  
  
"Hai! I won`t be late this time. I promise!"  
  
"Better hope that you won`t" she giggled with fake threat in her voice "Or I`ll have to tell Li-kun about the present you have in store for him!"  
  
"You wouldn`t" her friend gasped  
  
"Just try me! Well, here`s my house." Tomoyo stopped at the large mansion gates and said "And do NOT be late!"  
  
"Wakata! I got it!"  
  
And with that she ran down the street to her own house, determained not to be late and with a carefree lightness in her heart.  
  
That is until she suddenly remembered that previous night. She started slowing down a bit and a frown appeared on her face.  
  
It seemed as if they were up against a new enemy, as Yue had told them. One that had a demon on their side  
  
"I wonder why do I feel that....there`s more to it than that?"  
  
Suddenly that made her rememeber another thing, Yue`s condition.  
  
"I hope he feels better!" she whistper to herself starting to walk faster again. "I better hurry and check up on him"  
  
Within a few minutes she was at her house.  
  
"Tadaima!!" she called when she opened the door.  
  
But only silence answered her.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is"  
  
When she walked farther into the house, she saw, to her suprise and horror,that the kichen was turned completely upside down!  
  
"Oh Man!! What happened here?!" but then her thoughts turned to only one person "KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And then without another word, she ran up the stair, with urge to smash a certain Sun guardian upside the head!!  
  
"Kero-!" she roared when she opened up her bedroom door. But she stopped short when she saw the condition of her own room!!  
  
"AHH! What did you do to my room?! It looks like a hurrican just passed through it!!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh...." Kero hushed as he floated twords her from the bed "I just got her to go sleep"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked over to the bed and discoved a small black cat sleeping peacefully on the pillow. Or at least it looked like a black cat to those who are ignorate to her true form. But if you aren`t then you of course know it is....  
  
"Spinal Sun?!"  
  
"I said to hush, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Oh, sorry"   
  
She gently placed her schoolbag on her desk and made her way to the bed. As she came closer she saw that the little guardian wasn`t sleeping as peacefully as she previously thought. Every few seconds she would mutter in pain and toss around lightly.  
  
"Yes well, Suppi is here" Kero sighed, stating the obvious. " And it`s not my fault she at all of the cake and--"  
  
"What cake?"  
  
"Uh...well the cake that the new spainish teacher at the university Cardelas-sensei made....."  
  
"Oh no...you mean the double marshmellow gumdrop sugar cake?!"  
  
"That would be the one"  
  
"Oh kama-sama! We couldn`t even eat that cake cause it was too sweet! Dad thought his teeth would fall out!"  
  
"Well obviously Suppi thought she could. I warned her and now..." he trailed off a bit and stared at his rivial in pity.  
  
"It really was accident though..." he sighed " We where just playing and she accidently flew into the cake. I told her not to  
  
eat anymore but...."  
  
"It`s ok Kero-chan, I understand. But what are we going to do about her? We can`t just leave her here, she looks really sick"  
  
"We could give her back to Eiol"  
  
"But I don`t know where Eiol is staying......do you?"  
  
"Uh....yeah..."  
  
"Kero..."Sakura said sternly "If you know where he is, why do I sense that you don`t want to tell me where?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Out with it"  
  
"He`s at...Tomoyo chan`s...."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"SHhhh! You`ll wake her!"  
  
"Forget it! Never mind! I`m not even going to ask!" she said in experation. Then after letting out a last sigh of defeat she quickly, but carefully picked the sleeping Suppi up and carried her down stairs.  
  
"Come on Kero-chan. I`ll just find out when I get there"  
  
"We`re going now?"  
  
"Yes now. And by the way, where`s Yukito-san?"  
  
"Oh he left already with Nii-san before Suppi got here"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
""Just a few nicks in the neck" was all he told Nii-san. But I think he`s gonna be fine"  
  
"Good"  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Sakura felt her stomache turn when she looked at the kitchen.  
  
"Man! Dad`s gonna kill me!" and then looking at Kero she added " and Onii-chan`s gonna kill *you*"  
  
"Hey! It`s not my fault we were hit by Hurrican Suppi!!"  
  
"Yeah whatever" she grabbed a black backpack(probly Touya`s) off of the couch, stuffed it with the kichten towel to make a   
  
cushion and placed the slubbering creature inside. Then she grabbed her rollerblades(yes she STILL rollerblades) and headed   
  
out the door.  
  
"This really reaks!" Sakura thought to herself as she raced down the street. "And what is with Tomoyo-chan!?"  
  
"Still mad?" Kero inquired as he rode on her shoulder  
  
"Of course I`m mad!" she responded, know good and well what he was talking about "First she didn`t tell me that he was even here until this morning, let alone the fact that he was staying at her home! I thought I was her best friend!!!"  
  
"I think that`s why she didn`t tell you , cause she wanted you to stay her best friend"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about??"  
  
"Well from what Suppi told me, when I asked the same question, Tomoyo-chan is embarassed about having him at her house"  
  
"Her mother knows right?"  
  
"Of course, but that`s not the point. As Suppi quoted `People talk`. No one at school knows about it either"  
  
"But I`m not like those stuck-up jerks at our Junior High!! I`m her best Friend! Does she think so little of me?"  
  
This time her voice was not of rage but a saddness....  
  
"I really don`t know" was the equally sad response  
  
"Oh Man! This is Zettai--"  
  
*BANG*  
  
"Itai!!!!! Yadda....."  
  
"Ouch!!!!" the other, who she apparently ran into, cried  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find an equally injuried foriegn girl sitting on the ground across from her. She had brownish-gold skin, strangely cut short black hair with honey colored highlights and deep brown eyes. Sakura also notised that she was wearing roller blades just like she was.  
  
"Oh! I am sooo sorry!!" Sakura cried helping the girl up  
  
"Uh, it`s ok. I wasn`t watch where I was going either"  
  
Suddenly Sakura noticed her bookbag, along with another, sprawled on the ground not to far away from them. Her stomache turned with worry as she pondered if Spinal was hurt or not from the fall. Funny she didn`t notice the girl giving the bags the same look.....  
  
"Here" Sakura said reaching for one of the bags "let me help you with that"  
  
"No!" girl gasped, a bit too loud for comfort "I can get it myself"  
  
And with that she grabbed the bookbag, mumbled something that was probly in her native tongue, and bolted out of there!  
  
"*Grasias*!" she yelled as she turned the corner and disappeared  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion "What did she just say??"  
  
"She said `thank you` " Kero answered coming from hiding  
  
"You understood her? What language was she speaking?"  
  
"Spanish"  
  
"You know Spanish??"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Since WHEN??"  
  
"We guardians know all languages. Clow Reed use to talk to us in English!"  
  
"Oh" was all the Card Mistress could say as she tried to diguest the new information  
  
"You know she also said something about `not wanting anymore trouble`. I wonder what that was about..."  
  
"Well, we don`t have time to worry about that now" she picked up the bookbag off the ground "We have to get Spinal Sun back to Eiol, right?"  
  
"Yeah your right. I don`t even know the kid. It`s none of my bussniess"   
  
But something still kept bugging him about the young Latino, so to keep it out of his mind he said "I think we should check on Suppi to see if she got smash or not"  
  
"You have a point. I hope she`s not hurt" she opened up the bag and looked inside expecting either a safe or broken boned Sun guardian. What she got was neither........  
  
******  
  
"See! That is what you get for wear those stupid concoctions!!!" growled a voice from inside the foriegn girl`s pocket  
  
The girl, neither suprised or frightened, answers back angerly  
  
"Oh would you just be quiet, *El estupido gato*!!"  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?!" Suddenly a creature of the "Kero"-kind, who was appearently the owner of the voice, jumped out of the pocket and floated itself in front of the girl`s face. It was blue and had dark blue strip all over it`s body like  
  
a tiger. It had ears similar to Spinal`s, sharp and pointly, a little pink kitten nose and had cute little wiskers, three on each cheek. But the thing most notisable about the little creature was it`s wings. There was neither butterfly wings,(any instect wing in general) nor little "Angel" wings. But little black leathery wings, like a bat`s wings.   
  
"I`m not the one who got us stuck in a tree for the whole entire night and now can`t find, or simple does not *want* to find, the way back home!!" it shouted  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"But I wanna go back home!! I miss *Mama*`s cakes, Carman!!"  
  
The girl, named Carman, just stared at her harshly and hissed "Stop whining, Gato! All for some *idiota* sweets!"  
  
"No. Not just for the cakes" Gato responded, but this time more softly "*Mama* is probly worried about you..."  
  
This made Carman stop skating and stare at Gata even more harshly  
  
"*Madre* probly doesn`t even notice I`m gone"  
  
"But we`ve been gone for a whole day and night! Of course she notices!!"  
  
"Gato.....anyway we don`t even know where we are"  
  
"That`s because of YOUR bad sense of direction! Aye! *Mama*`s probly crying her eyes out right now!!"  
  
*growl*growl*  
  
Gato looked at her stomach and added "And man! What would I do to get some cake! I starving!!"  
  
"Please....no more....cake..." squeeked a voice from inside the bookbag  
  
"What the heck?!" Carman and Gato cried in suprised  
  
Carman quickly open the backpack and looked inside. What she saw was a pair of blue slitted eyes staring right back at her.  
  
"Aye Caramba........."  
  
"What is it??" Gato asked. She looked into the bag and found out for herself. "Who are you???"  
  
" I..should *hicup*...be asking yoou..the same*groan* thing..." came the answer  
  
"Are you ok, *amiga*?" Carman asked in consern. She had already(or as much as she could) got over the suprise of the new arrival, but began to worry about it`s behavior.  
  
"My..stomache..hurts..." the poor thing whimpered  
  
Carman carefully took her out of the bag, sat down, and placed her on her lap.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Oh, poor baby" Gato said sympathetically as she flew down beside her "It`s your tummy?"  
  
Another groan answered her question.  
  
"Well we can fix this right up. Don`t worry Baby" and with that she placed her small paws gently upon the suffering creature`s stomache. As she did, a small white light eliuminated from her paws. After a few seconds, she stopped, placed her  
  
paws behide her patiant`s back and patted it. Not hard enough that it would hurt, but enough to get a reaction.  
  
*BURP*  
  
And it worked.  
  
"See" she said with a big smile on her face "It was just gas"  
  
"WOW!! I feel better!"  
  
"Great job, Gato!"  
  
"But how....but what.." the creature stared at her savior with a mixture of awe and confusement "..that light.."  
  
"Oh that?" Gato laughed, getting the hint "I just used that to see what was wrong with you"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"And if you don`t mind *me* asking a question, who are you?"  
  
"Suppi" she said out of habit, but then shook her head in frustration and corrected "But my real name is Spinal Sun"  
  
"I like Suppi better! It`s soooo cute!"  
  
"Dang it!!" Suppi mentally shouted  
  
"Well my name is Luna Nefira. But as you heard, the *muchacha* calls me Gato" she looked over at Carman and add "But as I have told her a million and one times, I am NOT a cat. Though she only calls me that when she is upset, the rest of the time  
  
it`s just Luna. Take your pick"  
  
"I like Luna"  
  
"What ever rocks your boat, Baby"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Carman looked at her in suprised as the conversation directed twords her.  
  
"Me? Oh..um..Carman"  
  
"Where are we? Are we still in Japan?"  
  
"Of course we are"  
  
"But you`re not Japanese"  
  
"Yeah, the last time I checked"  
  
"Then where is Keroberos? Why am I here??"  
  
"Well I don`t know who Keroberos is.." Luna answered "but has for you being here, you just found you in the bag and--"  
  
Suddenly she stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at Carman.  
  
"This isn`t our bag, is it?"  
  
A look of terror suddenly lumed from the girl`s face.  
  
"If Suppi-san is in this bag....."  
  
"....than in the other bag that that girl had has..........."  
  
"OH NO!!!"  
  
******  
  
"Ok Kero-chan, you go down that street and I`ll go down this one! If you find them contact me on your cell phone. They   
  
couldn`t have gotten far!"  
  
"Right!!"  
  
As Sakura raced down the street, she cursed herself for not noticing that the girl took the wrong bag.  
  
"I can`t believe this! Though both bags are black, I should have been paying attention!!"  
  
She stopped at a corner and looked around, they were no where in sight  
  
"Shimata! Dang it! Maybe there`s some information about her in the bookbag. Maybe her address or something"  
  
She stooped down and began to rumage around in the bag. She found some clothes, underwear, a toothbrush and toothpaste,  
  
and...  
  
"Yes! A wallet!"  
  
But as she began to reach for it, some thing else caught her eye. A strange looking, red gemmed necklace.  
  
She immediantly forgot about the wallet, picked up the necklace and started to examine it. It shimmered in the sunlight as if it was made of the very fires of it.  
  
"So beautiful..."she whispered  
  
Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a foriegn woman riding on a bike. She quickly snapped back into reality.  
  
"Hey!! Sumimasen!! Excuse Me!!" she called. She figured that that lady might know of a foriegner girl living in the area.  
  
"Excuse Me!!" she cried out again. But the lady kept on going.  
  
Sakura then jumped to her feet and began to go after her, leaving the bookbag behind. Though strangely enough she still had the necklace in her hand.  
  
"Please!! WAit!!"  
  
Suddenly as she turned the corner she felt her skates slip under some rocks. At the fast speed she was going she couldn`t stop herself from falling down hard on the pavement. And as she did, the necklace slipped from her hand.....  
  
"Itai!! Man! This is ZETTAI YADDA!!" she cried as she opened her eyes. She sat up in pain and noticed the necklace was no longer in her hand  
  
"Oh no! I hope I didn`t break it! It looked exspencive!!"  
  
She stared to look around to see if was dropped neared by, that is, until she saw a body laying in front of her!  
  
"Hoeeeei!!!" she screamed in her traditional fashion and almost fell over in suprise!  
  
"Oh no no no no!! I don`t believe I ran into somebody again!! Oh Kama-sama.."she added as she saw the body more closely  
  
"Another foriegner!! M I hope they don`t call their country and thier goverment gets me..."   
  
As she continued her endless rambling about how she was going to be framed as a international asulter(don`t ask!)she worked her way over to the injured person. He was a tall young man with golden brown skin, similar to the other girl, and blueish  
  
black midnight colored hair.  
  



End file.
